


Personal Server

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also a minor OC for the suit shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Bound and Gagged, Expensive Gift Giving, Flirting, Gift Giving, Hint of Byakuran being Mafia, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Slight Obsession, Slight Possessiveness, University Student! Shouichi, Very minor OC for the restaurant, Waiter! Shouichi, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Alternate Universe- No Powers. Waiter!Shouichi. Businessman (and possibly Mafia Boss)! Byakuran. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Bound and Gagged."Shouichi stared at his phone. All sleep had drained away, swirling into the abyss. Consciousness welled up in its place, running through Shouichi with an icy accuracy that left him gasping for air. His brain ran in all directions. Why was Byakuran specifically requesting his presence? Was this what he meant by “next time”? Swallowing thickly, Shouichi reached over and pulled the card out from his wallet. The business card hadn’t changed and the message on it hadn’t faded away or disappeared, like a figment of Shouichi’s imagination."Shouichi is just a University Student working as a waiter at an exclusive, expensive restaurant who catches the eye of businessman (Mafia Boss???) Byakuran.Or where Byakuran rents out the restaurant every Friday evening so he can have Shouichi wait on him only.





	Personal Server

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> So, even if this is a fill for my Bad Things Happen Bingo, it's rather tame, I think. I mean, it's not as obviously dark or possessive as I usually write 100/51. However, I think that's what makes this fic fun. I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. The fill is for Bound and Gagged and I sort of took a metaphorical route rather than literal binding and gagging.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day and motivate me. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The Floating Lantern sat folded and crinkled during the day.

People passed by it swiftly on their way to work, either commuting by vehicle or taking public transport. Every morning hundreds of people walked by it, their feet briskly taking steps down the street, attention on their destination or their phones. By the afternoon the number would skyrocket to a thousand, each person barely tilting or staring at the building. To the majority of the population, The Floating Lantern was akin to a folded lantern, unremarkable, paled and drowned by the speed of the modern world. Perhaps sometimes, when the sun was just right in the sky, the wood out front would gleam a red colour, subtle and warm. Or perhaps a tired pedestrian would stop for a moment and notice the heavy velvet curtains hanging in the windows. Maybe if they stopped long enough to send their latest Snapchat, they’d notice the heavy doors with polished handles. However, society was dictated by the consumption of information. Ideas, thoughts, images, and words all soared with alarming rates. People swam in a sea and things were consumed with a ravenous appetite as though the source of the appetite was the sin of gluttony.

However, at night The Floating Lantern glowed, almost an orange yellow colour. The curtains were pulled back slightly, the dark blue velvet melting like an azure candle into the fine orange glow of the light. The doors were ajar, the polished handles gleaming and inviting patrons to step inside. Out of the doors waffled the smell of cooking, usually spices, such as rosemary and sage.

People were more inclined to pause and stare at the place. Sometimes couples would stare into the building and perhaps briefly wonder what sort of food was served inside. There was no menu out on display and certainly nothing given away in the name. Majority of the time, people would decide to not take the gamble. What if the food wasn’t good? What if it was a style or cuisine they couldn’t tolerate? What if it was expensive? What if there wasn’t enough or too much? So, they kept moving on, seeking comfort and familiarity. Maybe a few would tell themselves to look up the restaurant later, as though the internet wasn’t at their fingertips, and move along. Those were the sort of lies The Floating Lantern was used to, the kind that masqueraded as promises but were hollow inside.

The Floating Lantern didn’t need fickle patrons anyways.

The Floating Lantern functioned in a different manner. It functioned on not drawing in a large crowd, but by drawing in a small, select crowd. Every evening people with foreign cars and credit cards with no limit stopped in front of the restaurant. People with jewelry worth more than what an average person made in a month stepped through the doors. People with clothes tailored and created by sought after designers were escorted to their tables. People with a larger amount of blue in their blood than red.

All these reasons (and more) was why that evening (like every other shift) Shouichi pinched himself hard in the safety of the restaurant’s staff bathroom. Though, calling the room he was in a “bathroom” did little justice. There were plush couches and ottomans. The sinks along with full mirrors were outside and the toilets were separated by walls. A closet ran along the tastefully neutral coloured walls and a coat rack sat neatly in a corner.

Once the pain from his pinch faded into a dull ache, Shouichi adjusted his tie and his vest. The tie was always the palest of yellows, like a buttercup and the vest a dark grey. The pants were black and the suit jacket also black. His uniform for work was more money than his textbooks but thankfully supplied by the restaurant.

If asked how he landed the job Shouichi’s best answer was a shrug. If people really pressed the answer ended up being a garble of “a friend I had down the street growing up turned out to have wealthy Italian relatives” and said friend thought he was doing “a favour” by helping Shouichi land the job. The usual response to such answers were skepticism or frustration (maybe tinged with jealousy).

Whatever the case Shouichi couldn’t spend the energy caring about other people’s opinions. The bottom line was, he loved the job and was grateful for the paycheck and the tips. The owners were surprisingly down to Earth and Shouichi’s coworkers pleasant. The particulars were of no consequence and as long as Shouichi earned money to get through university, he was pleased.

Satisfied with his appearance, Shouichi straightened his clothing out a final time before walking out into the staff room.

“You’re going to be serving Table Five tonight.” Yume told Shouichi the moment the door to the staff bathroom shut her finger tapping on the tablet in her hands.

“Just Table Five?”

“We’re having a slower night tonight.” Yume told Shouichi with a half twist of her lips before she carefully looked around the room. She then leaned in, despite only Shouichi in the back at present. “I’m not one to gossip, however I think I need to give some warning.”

“Warning?” Shouichi raised an eyebrow. “It’s barely six o’clock. What kind of warning do I need so early into my shift?”

Yume lightly bopped Shouichi’s arm with her tablet. “Just listen to me.” She tugged Shouichi closer. “Rumour has it our guest at Table Five is mafia.”

A small beat filled Shouichi’s heart before he rubbed his head. “I’m always polite. I’ve never giggled or stared at any of our other famous patrons who’ve come here. Rumours or not, mafia or not I’ll be the utmost professional.”

“Naturally you haven’t gossiped and are professional.” Yume shot Shouichi a look. “Other wise you wouldn’t still be working here. I just want you to be careful. You never know what sort of hair trigger some of our patrons have.”

“That’s the same for any human being.” Shouichi pointed out. “Besides, I’m a lowly waiter in their eyes. I wouldn’t even be a footnote to them.”

“Him.” Yume corrected, “Just one person. It’s Byakuran.”

Shouichi didn’t need to research to know who Byakuran was. Officially, he was nothing more than a simple business man owning a multi billion-dollar company. The rumours, however said other wise, no matter how farfetched some were. Still, rumour or not, Shouichi had a job to do and wasn’t going to jeopardize the restaurant’s reputation.

“Don’t worry. I can handle this.”

“I am not doubting your worth ethic.” Yume told Shouichi with yet another look. “I merely am asking you to be careful.”

“Right.” Shouichi nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“He should be here any moment.” Yume gestured to the dining area. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Shouichi walked out into the dining hall. The space was artfully dimmed, just enough for privacy but not enough that they were in complete darkness. Flowers and bushes were carefully placed to also give the illusion of privacy and aesthetic. A large clock, sat in the main entrance, twisted and coiled in wrought iron roses and mahogany wood. Every hour the panels on the side would open and a bell would ring softly and warmly into the restaurant. Rumour had it the clock was a family heirloom from a long-lost royal bloodline. Shouichi wasn’t sure about the origins but what he did know was not a single price offered was ever accepted.

Out on the floor there were already a few tables occupied. Shouichi didn’t stare, simply glanced to gather a number in the restaurant. He then made a loop, starting at the bar. The smooth, polished wood gleamed in the dimmed light. On the shelves were multiple bottles, all arranged by type. Their bartenders for the night waved at Shouichi who waved politely back before continuing his track. Shouichi turned a right and went by the kitchen doors and some bushes before arriving around near the side where tables sat. No one was seated so Shouichi easily walked past until he reached table five.

The restaurant had no need for numbers on the tables. All the tables were simply systematically arranged. Shouichi double checked everything was in order for his table (not a fork or knife out of place) before he made his loop towards the front. As Shouichi spotted the entrance it opened and a man walked in.

Byakuran.

He was dressed in dark colours, helping his light hair stand out. A light purple tie, almost the colour of lilacs blooming in the spring nestled on top of a crème shirt. Under one eye he had a startling lilac tattoo and eyes that in the light, appeared purple. Beside him were some people in nondescript suits, black and white, with a look that screamed “bodyguards”. Yet, somewhere in the pit of Shouichi’s stomach, he doubted Byakuran needed bodyguards.

“Welcome, Mr. Byakuran.” The greeter said with a warm smile. “Do follow me to your table.”

“Thank you.” His voice was smooth and cool, like ice melting.

Shouichi discreetly wandered to the back and waited patiently in a small staff alcove. Bombarding the man immediately wasn’t proper. A few minutes passed before Shouichi steeled himself and went to work. Grabbing a pitcher of regular lemon water, he walked around towards the table. His guards weren’t by him but Shouichi knew they were around, probably at a table discreetly hidden on the side by some of the foliage.

“Good evening, Byakuran-sama.” Shouichi politely bowed as he stopped by the table. “I’m your server for this evening.” He then proceeded to pour the water. “To start, is there anything else, besides water, that you wish to drink tonight?”

On the tip of Shouichi’s tongue were a dozen wine, beer, sake, and spirit recommendations. Stepping back, Shouichi waited for Byakuran to request the list.

“What’s your name?” He asked instead.

Shouichi’s tongue tied and his brain hiccupped. Swallowing, Shouichi exhaled. Uncommon question, as most patrons liked the nameless, faceless servers, but not something he couldn’t answer.

“I’m Shouichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Shouichi…” Byakuran slowly said his name, as though he were savouring it, before he smiled brightly. “May I make a request?”

Shouichi nodded, ready for a drink order or perhaps to hear some of the specials of the night.

“May I call you Sho-chan?”

Another brain hiccup erupted in Shouichi’s brain. His mouth unhinged and Shouichi swallowed thickly. “Um…”

“Is that a no.” Byakuran didn’t ask.

Shouichi flailed a little inside. “No, it isn’t. It’s just—”

“Then, Sho-chan it is.” Byakuran beamed. “Now, Sho-chan, could you please tell me some of the wines your fine establishment offers?”

Shouichi wanted to correct Byakuran on the “your” part of his sentence. He also almost told Byakuran the wines were listed on a separate menu at his elbow. Shouichi did none of those things. Instead, like professional, he rattled off some of the more wines, both red, white, and blushes. With each passing wine named Byakuran gave a thoughtful hum or nod. When he finished, Shouichi waited patiently for Byakuran to make his choice.

“Tell me, Sho-chan, which wine do you prefer?”

Didn’t he mean “recommend”? Shouichi’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth but Byakuran beat him to it.

“Allow me to clarify.” Byakuran gave a smile. “I’m not interested in you being aloof this evening. You’re going to be serving me for the evening and distance is always stiff. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir?” Byakuran’s eyebrows raised.

“I mean, Byakuran-sama.”

“Byakuran-sama? Sho-chan…” Byakuran pouted. “I gave you a nickname. The least you could do is drop the honorific and the sir for this evening.”

Shouichi’s mind railed against the request. Even if Byakuran was requesting it, Shouichi’s professional training screamed at him.

“Well?” Byakuran asked.

Even if this got Shouichi in trouble, if management asked, Shouichi was maintaining his professional conduct. “I’m afraid I cannot fulfil your request, Byakuran-san. I hope you understand.”

For a second Shouichi saw Byakuran’s eyes narrow. A chill ran down his spine, starting at the head all the way down to Shouichi’s toes. Then, Byakuran laughed warmly.

“You have a backbone, how adorable. It’s refreshing.” He then gave an almost sultry look at Shouichi, one that spoke of amusement. “Very well, I’ll simply have to try for next time.”

Next time?

“Now, tell me, which wine do you prefer? As in, which one is your favourite?”

Another shiver ran down Shouichi’s body, but the cool relief that Byakuran wasn’t upset (and what a record that would be — not even fifteen minutes in the restaurant) helped Shouichi answer candidly.

“I’m not too fond of wine. I enjoy it but not enough to give a decent recommendation.”

“Then, what do you prefer?” Byakuran asked. “Whiskey? Beer? Scotch?”

“Um, I actually prefer jasmine tea.” Shouichi replied.

“Oh, I see.” Byakuran blinked before he smiled again. “I think I made my choice on drink.”

Shouichi waited for Byakuran to state an alcoholic beverage.

“I’d like a pot of jasmine tea.” Byakuran told Shouichi. “In a traditional pot and tea cup set if you don’t mind.”

Tea. Byakuran took all this time just to request tea to drink? And not just any tea; Byakuran requested the tea Shouichi had just recommended. Shouichi’s mind slowly shut down, but restarted quickly enough. Who was he to question Byakuran?

“Very well, Byakuran-san.” Shouichi bowed. “I’ll return with your drink in a moment.”

“Good, Sho-chan.”

Shouichi turned and felt Byakuran’s gaze on his back the entire journey to the back. The gaze didn’t waver, didn’t stray, and was heavy and intense. Even after Shouichi had ducked around the corner to put the order in, the gaze lingered, scorching into Shouichi’s body.

It was going to be a long night but Shouichi wasn’t going to give up. Focusing, he went about his shift, doing his job. All the while, Byakuran’s heated gaze didn’t leave Shouichi. Even after, when Byakuran was done and about to leave (the bill discreetly dealt with, most likely before hand). Stepping aside, Shouichi waited for Byakuran to leave. Then, he’d clear the left-over dishes (coffee cup and a small plate that had housed one of Shouichi’s favourite desserts, a slice of Tiramisu).

“Sho-chan.” Byakuran suddenly spoke, softly.

“Yes, Byakuran-san?” Shouichi turned around.

Only for Byakuran’s hands to warmly touch the lapels of Shouichi’s suit jacket. The warmth from his hands seeped into the fabric immediately. Up close Shouichi could smell Byakuran’s cologne, earthy with a hint of citrus. Swallowing, Shouichi watched Byakuran slowly eye Shouichi up, as though he were a platter of food. Then, Byakuran gently tugged Shouichi’s suit jacket open and reached in. His fingers brushed Shouichi’s chest and his heart leapt foolishly in his chest. Byakuran gave a Cheshire Cat grin and then slipped his fingers into the hidden pocket inside the jacket.

“A small gift for your efforts.”

Shouichi flushed. “I don’t need extra money.”

“Who said I gave you money?” Byakuran asked, his voice soft and sharp, a heated knife.

He then stepped away and gave Shouichi a bright smile. “Thank you for the lovely time. Good night, Sho-chan.”

Lovely time. As though they were on an outing together. Shouichi’s mind spun. Byakuran turned and left, his bodyguards silently materializing by his side. It took Shouichi an embarrassingly long time to gather his thoughts. Slowly he tugged whatever Byakuran gave him. It was light and turned out to be a business card. Shouichi carefully read it.

“Victor’s Tailor Shop?” Shouichi muttered to himself before he turned the card over. Written on the light paper with a dark pen was a message.

“For… next time?” Shouichi asked no one. “What next time?”

No answer. Shouichi tucked the card into his pocket and turned to the table. He had work to do. So that was what he did, the encounter with Byakuran pushed into the back of his mind.

~

Shouichi woke the following morning to his phone vibrating, indicating a text message, on his night table. The sun was barely peaking through the curtains, trailing in a pale-yellow light into Shouichi’s room. Rolling over, Shouichi reached out for his phone with slightly shaky hands. Turning it over, Shouichi had to blink a few times, chasing the sleep away, before he read the text message.

 **Yume:** _You’re working a private booking at seven o’clock on Friday. It’s for Byakuran. He’s left a note to be passed onto you. Says “make sure you visit the shop.” He also requests you “please wear what you purchase for Friday”._

 **Yume:** _Please respond so I know you got my messages._

Shouichi stared at his phone. All sleep had drained away, swirling into the abyss. Consciousness welled up in its place, running through Shouichi with an icy accuracy that left him gasping for air. His brain ran in all directions. Why was Byakuran specifically requesting his presence? Was this what he meant by “next time”? Swallowing thickly, Shouichi reached over and pulled the card out from his wallet. The business card hadn’t changed and the message on it hadn’t faded away or disappeared, like a figment of Shouichi’s imagination.

Setting the card to the side, Shouichi quickly messaged Yume back. What Byakuran was thinking, Shouichi couldn’t grasp, but in the end, that wasn’t part of his job. All Shouichi had to concern himself with was making sure Byakuran was pleased. If he wanted Shouichi to visit an expensive tailor’s shop and wear the suit for Friday then Shouichi would.

Finishing his return message to Yume, Shouichi set his phone to the side and lay back in bed, staring up at his ceiling. His week just became a little busier.

~

Finding the time between his classes to make a trip to the tailor’s shop had been a bit of a stretch but Shouichi managed on Tuesday. Thankfully the tailor shop was downtown and the buses ran frequently. Hopping on a bus had been an easy task and within fifteen minutes Shouichi was downtown. Locating the tailor shop was also easy. The shop sat with a tasteful sign in dark blue and gold letters. The windows held a variety of suits on mannequins, silently advertising. No prices were listed but Shouichi knew, just like The Floating Lantern, Victor’s Tailor shop was for the wealthy.

It made his heart jitter a little as he pushed the door open. Inside the place was well lit with a variety of suit jackets, pants, vests, shirts, ties, and bow ties all arranged artfully. At the back Shouichi could spot a space for taking measurements and mirrors to try on some of the clothing. At the front of the store was a man wearing an impeccable suit. He was middle aged. Upon seeing Shouichi he gave a small look over and curl of his lips. Shouichi fidgeted.

“May I help you?” The man asked evenly.

“I um…” Shouichi dug into his pocket, his heart racing. This was so foolish. He was going to make a fool of himself. “I was sent here.” He then pulled out the business card as though he needed to show the proof.

However, seeing the card caused the man’s eyes to widen. He reached out and Shouichi automatically handed it to him. The man turned it over once and then gave a very polite bow to Shouichi.

“I see, you must be the one Byakuran-sama spoke of. He said you’d be stopping by soon. Do come to the back, I’ve already set some colours and styles for us to try.”

Byakuran had informed them of Shouichi’s arrival? More importantly, styles and colours were already set aside? Suddenly Byakuran’s gaze on Shouichi clicked into place. The man had been sizing him up for a suit. Following the man, Shouichi was asked to take his shoes and outer wear off. Then, the tailor session began. The man (named Ken) moved smoothly and accurately. Measurements were made, Ken humming and nodding to himself with confidence. Colours were tried and Shouichi lost count of how many varieties. However, once they finished, the suit was set: a charcoal grey jacket and pants, a wine-coloured vest with a crème shirt. Finally, a light blue tie, almost periwinkle.

“Thank you for your help.” Shouichi began. “But, about payment…”

“Already taken care of.” Ken assured Shouichi with a smile before he gasped lightly. “Oh, right, before I forget.”

The man turned and went to the back. A second later he walked out with a small black box, carefully wrapped with a dark ribbon. “This is for you, left by Byakuran-sama.”

Shouichi took the box and gently undid the ribbon. Inside the box was a rolled tie, silk and expensive. It was the same lilac colour as Byakuran’s eyes and tattoo. Shouichi’s stomach twisted warmly and he bit his lip. Moving to shut the box, Shouichi almost missed the items underneath.

First, was a folded letter. Shouichi almost reached for that first but then a gleam caught his eyes. Reaching in, Shouichi took the item out. In his palm was a cufflink. It was made of white gold (real) with an amethyst surrounded by small diamonds. Shouichi gaped. This had to cost a small fortune. Setting the cufflink down, Shouichi shakily opened the letter.

_To my dearest Sho-chan,_

_Please wear these with your suit on Friday._

_-Byakuran_

Shouichi’s heart twisted and his mind focused on the “my” part. The room spun for a moment and Shouichi couldn’t stop the warm coil in his heart. A small fire slowly started within Shouichi’s body, only the flames weren’t red or orange. They were lilac in colour, carrying the earthy and citrus smell of Byakuran with it.

Slowly, Shouichi was being consumed.

~

Friday night rushed towards Shouichi with the intensity of a freight train. Nothing slowed down for Shouichi, not even for a moment so he could catch his breath. Instead, the week barrelled onward, rushing towards the evening. It was only when it was fifteen minutes to seven that time decided to slow down, take a breather. Now at a snail’s pace, Shouichi felt the acute stab of time consciously mocking his brain. Standing at the front of the restaurant, Shouichi tried to not fiddle with his new suit.

Of course, the suit was finished in record time. It fit Shouichi perfectly. The cufflinks glowed in the restaurant’s light and the tie on his neck added to the purple tone of his outfit. Behind Shouichi, the empty restaurant hollowly called at him, making the back of his neck prickle.

When Yume had said “private booking” she meant private booking. Byakuran didn’t simply ask for Shouichi exclusively, but also booked the entire restaurant for the evening.

It made Shouichi feel itchy and merely part of some sort of package deal. The restaurant as Byakuran’s private dining hall, Shouichi as his waiter wearing clothes suggested and bought by Byakuran and the expensive cufflinks and tie in Byakuran’s colours. Everything Shouichi was wearing _belonged_ to Byakuran.

In a way, Shouichi, like the restaurant, belonged to Byakuran for the evening, bound and gagged to his will and desires. Bound by a simple exchange of money.

The door opened. A tingle ran down Shouichi’s spine.

Byakuran stepped inside wearing a white suit and dark vest. He had a purple tie at his throat, the same as Shouichi but his tie had a subtle pattern woven in, light and dark purples dancing gracefully. Upon seeing Shouichi a dark gaze racked up and down, taking Shouichi’s body in. Pleasure rolled off Byakuran in thick waves of molten fire wrapped in velvet and honey.

Shouichi swallowed.

“Good evening, Byakuran-san.”

“Sho-chan!” Byakuran breathed out, almost playfully. “Good evening.”

“If you could follow me to your table?” Shouichi asked, half turning. “You have the restaurant booked, so any table is fine—"

Byakuran slid and wrapped an arm around Shouichi’s shoulders, turning him around. The blatant display of physical contact sent the hottest of tingles down Shouichi’s spine. His only saving grace (though Shouichi’s brain argued that statement) was the fact Shouichi was alone with Byakuran. No bodyguards and no other staff members could see them. The bar was hidden and the chiefs in the kitchen. Yume was in the back with the cooks too. It was just Shouichi and Byakuran.

“You don’t have anything else to say?” Byakuran asked softly.

Freezing, the words hit Shouichi with the grace of an icicle falling from a building’s roof. The suit. Not five minutes in and already Shouichi was being rude.

“Thank you for the suit.” Shouichi carefully said. “I appreciate the effort it took to coordinate the purchase.”

“Oh, Sho-chan.” Byakuran hummed, eyes light. “You’re welcome. However, the “thank you” is unnecessary. Seeing you wear the suit is thanks enough.” He then tugged Shouichi a little closer. “I mean, you didn’t even ask how my week has been.”

His… week? Shouichi’s brain scrambled before the memory of their last encounter hit him. Byakuran preferred a candid atmosphere. The request hadn’t been revoked.

“My apologies.” Shouichi muttered. “Please, tell me how your week has been.”

“It’s been both lovely and terrible.”

Byakuran tugged Shouichi to begin walking. They entered the main dining area, Shouichi being the one led, not Byakuran, the arm a heated weight over Shouichi’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope this evening meal can make up for it.”

“Oh, Sho-chan. We’re going to have to work on being open and relaxed.” Byakuran said with a small huff. “Try again.”

“Um…” Shouichi swallowed. “Why was your week both lovely and terrible?”

“I am so glad you asked!” Byakuran exclaimed as he picked a table, one slightly hidden by some plants. “It was lovely because I knew you had picked up your suit and were going to wear it for me. However, I had a misfortune of forgetting to ask for your number so you could text me pictures of you in the suit before hand.”

Text him… pictures? Shouichi’s breath shortened. Byakuran slid down into the chair and the weight of his arm left. Immediately Shouichi shivered, the heat escaping.

“Though,” Byakuran gave a sly smile, “the surprise of seeing you in the suit in person is making up for that blunder.”

Again, Byakuran eyed Shouichi. Again, Shouichi was hit with the reminder that almost everything he was wearing was from Byakuran.

“I… see.” Shouichi wasn’t tingling all over again. “Well I hope the actual sight was worth the waiting.”

The sentence slipped out of Shouichi’s mouth without barriers. Byakuran’s eyes immediately darkened, a black mass of lilac shadows threatening to spill out.

“Trust me, it was worth the wait.” Byakuran told Shouichi. “Now, I’d like some jasmine tea.”

The shadows retreated and reality settled heavily against Shouichi. They were at his work place and he was serving Byakuran his meal.

“Of course, right away.” Shouichi bowed. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Byakuran’s gaze followed Shouichi all the way to the kitchen’s doors. Even when Shouichi shut the doors behind him, the burning on his back didn’t subside. The flames lingered and twisted warmly along his back, aching and chipping away at Shouichi’s shaky composure. How was he supposed to survive this evening? The clothing shifted and even though the material was tailored to his body, it was a straitjacket.

Shaking his head, Shouichi walked further in, towards the kitchen. Upon arrival everyone stood, poised and ready, gazes fixed on him. Shouichi swallowed, their gazes heavy but not nearly as burning as Byakuran’s gaze.

“He wants jasmine tea.” Shouichi spoke into silence, his voice ringing in the empty space where sound should be.

A few people shifted and soon the tea was being prepared. Shouichi exhaled and fiddled with his cuff, only to remember the cufflinks. His hand dropped, as though he had been scalded. Yume slid to his side. Shouichi jumped at the movement.

“How are things out there?” She asked.

“They’re…” Intense. Heavy. Heart pounding. “…they’re fine.”

“He’s in a good mood then.” Yume concluded. “Thank you, Shouichi. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to say when I saw the request. It’s highly…”

Irregular. Strange. Off putting.

“I know.” Shouichi cut in, a small jitter of emotion slipping through his lips. “I’m simply not questioning it.”

“Right.” Yume gave a warm look before she stepped to the side. “I’ll be here. If you need anything don’t hesitate.” She then looked over. “The tea is ready to be taken out.”

“Thank you.” Shouichi muttered as he walked over to the tray carrying the teapot and tea cup. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Back out to the dining room. Shouichi steeled himself and ignored the twist and turns of his stomach. Keeping his attention on the tray, Shouichi walked back to Byakuran’s table. Setting the tray down upon arriving, Shouichi served the tea, pouring it expertly into the cup.

“Are you ready to order?” Shouichi asked, tucking the tray under one arm.

Byakuran flickered his lilac gaze on Shouichi. Lazily he took the cup and sipped the tea. “Any recommendations for my meal?”

His gaze didn’t waver or look away from Shouichi. It continued to burn and eat into his flesh. Shouichi tightened his grip on the tray. Normally there would be a special but with one guest it was almost useless to have a special. Really, Byakuran could request almost any dish and it would be made without question.

“We don’t have a special tonight.” Shouichi told Byakuran. “You could request almost anything off the menu and it will be made.”

“Anything?” Byakuran didn’t drop his gaze from Shouichi. “Anything is up for order?”

Shouichi’s face burned and his mind half flopped into a stunning array of gymnastics. Did he accidently say something that perhaps could be taken the wrong way? A small smile was fighting on the corners of Byakuran’s face and Shouichi’s brain screamed that, yes, he had said something that needed to be backpedaled quickly.

“I said anything off the menu.” Shouichi’s voice was smooth regardless of his mind’s turmoil. “If I could make a recommendation, the salmon is one of my favourites—”

“I’ll have that then.” Byakuran cut Shouichi off, the smile now fully on his face. “Sho-chan has very _good tastes_.”

The dark dip in Byakuran’s sentence at the end only added to the burning within Shouichi. Stammering out a parting, Shouichi went back to the kitchen. His knees wobbled and nearly buckled. Steadying himself, Shouichi walked to the kitchen to place the order. Once it was in the hands of the chefs, Shouichi leaned against the wall. His heart still palpated in his chest and a warm sheen had broken across his face. In a moment he’d go out with a pitcher of water and top off Byakuran’s glass.

He just needed a moment to himself, away from the burning gaze and smiles that ripped through his flesh and sunk into his bones.

~

When dinner was over and Byakuran finally stood up, he once again tugged Shouichi by the lapels of his suit jacket. This time the grip was tighter, rougher, as though Byakuran wasn’t concerned about wrinkling Shouichi’s clothing this time around. Almost as though Byakuran was handling his own suit jacket in any manner he pleased.

The analogy wasn’t far off and Shouichi’s poor heart was at its breaking point. Byakuran once again reached into the lapels of Shouichi’s jacket and tucked something else inside.

“A thank you for your efforts and for serving me tonight.” Byakuran told Shouichi.

“It’s not money is it?” Shouichi automatically asked.

“It wasn’t money the first time, so why would it be this time?” Byakuran patiently asked Shouichi.

“I don’t know.” Shouichi muttered. “You haven’t set up a pattern yet.”

“Yet.” Byakuran repeated slowly, as though he were savouring the word. He let go of Shouichi’s jacket. “I’ll see you next time.” His gaze continued to burn.

Once Byakuran was gone Shouichi slipped his trembling fingers into his jacket’s pocket. Inside was a small card of simple white paper. In black ink a message was written on it along with a string of numbers after the message.

_Do send me photos before next Friday._

_-Byakuran_

Shouichi flushed hotly and slipped the note back into his pocket. Just like Byakuran’s gaze, the note burned a hole into Shouichi’s body. Next Friday. That meant a return visit and just like this night, Shouichi would once again be Byakuran’s private server.

The burn inside of Shouichi’s stomach spread, continuing to do so even after Shouichi left his work and returned to his place for the evening.

The following morning, Shouichi woke to knocking at his door and a parcel being delivered. Blinking warily at the postman, Shouichi numbly took the pad of paper to sign. The man passed the parcel and left with a wave, leaving Shouichi standing in the doorway.

Staring for a long moment, Shouichi stepped back inside, shut the door and looked at the parcel. Written on the top was Shouichi’s address followed by a logo for “Victor’s Tailor Shop". Shouichi bit his lip and carefully opened the parcel.

Inside were three new button-up shirts (one mauve, the other olive, and the last one a midnight blue), another suit jacket, and a pair of leather shoes. On top of that was a note. Shouichi picked it up and turned it over.

_Please wear one of these shirts for Friday._

_-Byakuran_

Dropping the note, Shouichi stepped away from the parcel, shivering a touch. First Byakuran buys him an entirely new suit for work and now this? Reaching into his pocket, Shouichi pulled his phone out and stared at the blank screen. Byakuran’s number sat in his phone, saved under his contacts. Unprofessional? Maybe? Then again, Byakuran had been the one to give Shouichi the number. Probably under the assumption Shouichi would do as he asked and send photos of him in his suit, along with one of the new shirts. Biting his lip, Shouichi turned and looked at the shirts. Did he do as Byakuran requested?

The obvious answer was, yes, he followed what Byakuran requested because Byakuran was going to return to the restaurant on Friday. Shouichi had the excuse of following a guest’s requests at his side and coupled with the note from Byakuran, Shouichi had the evidence. There was proof Shouichi hadn’t done anything wrong.

However, simply following Byakuran’s orders blindly left Shouichi’s stomach twisting. The rumours that Yume spoke of, that Byakuran was Mafia sat unimportant in Shouichi’s mind. Mafia or not, Byakuran was a business man. He had people all day doing what he requested.

With that in mind, Shouichi unlocked his phone and pulled Byakuran’s contact up. Snapping a picture of the open box, Shouichi sent it to Byakuran with a small tag line at the bottom.

 **Shouichi:** _Thank you for the gift. You’ll have to wait until Friday to see one of the shirts in person._

Almost immediately his phone lit up with a response. Shouichi’s heart skipped a beat as he read the message.

 **Byakuran:** _How cruel! I didn’t realize Sho-chan liked teasing so much. I’ll keep that in mind._

Teasing. Shouichi’s brain caught on the word, his heart still skipping beats. The only comfort Shouichi found, as his cheeks began to blush, was the fact Byakuran wasn’t upset.

~

Friday came with another rush. When Byakuran walked in (this time wearing a grey suit with a soft green shirt and pale tie) he visibly exhaled as he stared at Shouichi. Shouichi glanced at the midnight blue shirt he decided on and then back at Byakuran. Byakuran immediately walked over and brushed his fingers gently along the collar of Shouichi’s shirt.

“I was waiting for this surprise all week.” He told Shouichi, barely a tremble in his voice.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t too much of a surprise.” Shouichi refused to flush at Byakuran’s proximity. “There were, after all, only three shirts to pick from.”

Byakuran dropped his fingers and stared at Shouichi. “With you, any surprise is worth the wait.” He then smiled. “Escort me to my table, Sho-chan.”

He once again draped his arm over Shouichi’s shoulders and once again, walked Shouichi to the table he wanted to sit at. When he sat down, Shouichi ignored the loss of heat around his shoulders.

“Jasmine tea again?” Shouichi asked.

“You’re correct.” Byakuran beamed. “But first, tell me about your week.”

“My week?” Shouichi scrambled for something personal but polite and distant. “School was the same as usual. Work the same too. You’re my last shift of the week.”

“I am?” Byakuran leaned in. “You usually have Friday’s off?”

“No, I normally work the entire week.” Shouichi told Byakuran. “Except the weekends. I’ve been here long enough that they allow me to do that.”

“Even with school?”

Shouichi burned with a touch of pride and embarrassment. “I’ve always found school work to be an easy aspect to juggle.”

“Is that a modest way of saying you’re smart?” Byakuran asked with a laugh.

“I…” Shouichi tried to fix his blunder. “I wasn’t trying to brag, Byakuran-san.”

“Oh, you need not worry about modesty around me.” Byakuran gave a secretive smile. “Besides, you need not tell me. I can imagine you as a student. Studious, attentive, every teacher’s dream.”

“That’s me.” Shouichi gave a weak smile in return. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll bring your tea out in a moment.”

Stepping away, Shouichi left and once again, the burning sensation of Byakuran’s gaze on his back lingered into the evening. And, once again, when dinner was over, Byakuran slipped a card into Shouichi’s suit jacket pocket.

 _“Wear the mauve shirt next time”_ was all the note said.

~

Soon, a tradition was settled for Friday. The restaurant grew accustomed to their singular guest and Shouichi was certain his coworkers had a betting pool. Or the very least, too many burning questions that Shouichi wasn’t certain how to answer. Byakuran’s attention was both electric, exhilarating, and exhausting. Too many coy looks, too many half questions, and too many skips of Shouichi’s heart. Whatever fascination Byakuran had with Shouichi, it was only temporary. Shouichi wasn’t foolish enough to believe they actually had something special. Byakuran was simply a strange customer who probably was only taking pity on Shouichi. A nameless, unremarkable student who Byakuran was having fun with, a bubble of pretend intimacy and relations. A small whim that Byakuran would break someday.

It was for the best, Shouichi mused, as he fiddled with his pen. The campus library was filled with people all milling around. Classes were over for Shouichi but studying still needed to take place. Thursdays were slowly becoming Shouichi’s day for making majority of assignments were completed. Friday was always taken up and sometimes Shouichi needed the weekend to recover from not just work and school, but also Byakuran.

Returning to his textbook, Shouichi skimmed the pages, rereading the question he should be answering. He only finished three more questions when immediate chatter suddenly became focused, as though everyone was distracted by the same thing. Shouichi barely looked up in time to see a man wearing a shirt that said “FLORAL DESIGNS” in a tasteful font. In his arms was a large bouquet, made up entirely of lilacs and baby’s breath. There was no surprise who the gift was from. Shouichi simply watched the man pull a tablet from a holding sleeve at his waist.

“Shouichi Irie?”

“Yes?” Shouichi half asked.

“These are for you.” The man gently set the flowers down. “Don’t worry about the payment. They’re a gift.”

Shouichi idly touched the flowers. They were fresh. “Do they come with a message?”

“Tucked in the flowers.” The man answered. “I hope you enjoy them.”

He left, not bothering to ask Shouichi for any identification. Shouichi didn’t call after him. No doubt Byakuran already provided that information somehow. Instead, Shouichi gathered his things and took the bouquet with him. People were still staring but most were moving on with their day. Regardless, Shouichi wouldn’t finish any work now. Walking out of the library, Shouichi headed towards the bus stop. People glanced at him, but Shouichi favoured ignoring them for pulling his phone out.

 **Shouichi:** _Did you know the flowers were sent to me while I am still on campus?_

 **Byakuran:** _Of course, Sho-chan. I first sent them to your place but you were out. I did ask them to send the flowers immediately._

 **Byakuran:** _But more importantly, Sho-chan, do you like them?_

Shouichi warmed and swallowed as he typed out his answer.

 **Shouichi:** _Yes. Thank you._

 **Byakuran:** _You’re welcome, Sho-chan. I’m glad my gift is appreciated. Beautiful things for a beautiful person._

Pocketing his phone, Shouichi clutched the flowers and didn’t just warm, he burned. Meaningless words, but the sweet taste of the fantasy they gave, that Byakuran found him important enough to keep giving him gifts, was too tempting to not indulge a little in.

~

That Friday, the following day, Shouichi wore his mauve shirt and Byakuran brought another bouquet to the restaurant. This one had roses added in with the lilacs. Gently passing the bouquet to Shouichi, Byakuran eyed him, his gaze heavy.

“More flowers?” Shouichi blurted out, a tingly sensation filling him to the tips of his toes.

“For the table, for decoration.” Byakuran told Shouichi. “Unless you wish to keep these? I can always order more.”

“N-No it’s fine.” Shouichi gently adjusted the flowers in his arms. “Shall we pick a table?”

Byakuran laid his arm around Shouichi’s shoulders. “Of course.”

Sitting Byakuran with a flash, Shouichi left to not only get him tea but also a vase for the flowers. When he finished putting the flowers into the vase, Byakuran took one of the flowers, and tucked it behind Shouichi’s ear. He smiled and his fingers brushed the skin as he did. Shouichi’s breath hitched.

“Sho-chan, I’ll be gone for a little bit.” Byakuran suddenly said.

Shouichi blinked. This was it, Byakuran was leaving. Perhaps the flowers were a coded message? Shouichi wasn’t familiar with the language of flowers. “You will?”

“Business trip to Italy.” Byakuran added, “Will you miss me?”

“I…”

“I’ll miss you.” Byakuran suddenly dropped his tone, serious. “I’ll miss our dinners. The food won’t be the same without you.”

Shouichi swallowed. “I’m sure the food will be fine.”

“It won’t.” Byakuran very calmly stated, as though he were talking about the weather. “However, I won’t be long. I’ll be gone for two weeks.”

“Okay?” Shouichi tilted his head. “Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you.” Byakuran stared at Shouichi.

“Uh…” Shouichi shuffled. “You’re welcome?” He then shifted into professional mode. “I’ll bring your tea.”

“Bring two cups.” Byakuran requested.

“Two?” Shouichi paused.

“If I won’t be seeing Sho-chan for a while then I’d like to drink tea with him tonight.”

“Drink tea with me?” Shouichi gaped. “I’m supposed to be working.”

“You will be. You’re working on making my dining experience memorable.” Byakuran replied. “If anyone asks, it’s my idea.”

There wasn’t a lot of wiggle room to deny Byakuran. “Okay, but just one cup.”

Yume and the rest raised their eyebrows at the request but a moment later Shouichi was carrying the tea back to the table. Byakuran stood up when Shouichi set the tray down and walked to the other side, pulling the chair back for Shouichi.

“Take a seat.”

Shouichi could barely move but he managed to sit down without making a fool out of himself. He then reached for the tea and poured them a cup, pushing Byakuran’s over first. He cradled the cup and sipped. Shouichi tried to do the same, but his hands shook and his heart was all over the map. Biting his lip, Shouichi tried to sink into the chair, ease his shoulders. Instead, he grabbed the cup and held it in his hands, savouring the warmth.

“How was your week?” Byakuran asked.

Shouichi tapped his fingers on the cup. “It was uneventful. Work, Classes, the usual. You?”

“Business meetings, schedules filled, people reminding me of my itinerary when I’m in Italy, a couple suit purchases. My only excitement was sending you the flowers.”

“R-Really?” Shouichi muttered. “Perhaps we have to find hobbies.”

Byakuran gazed at Shouichi. “Maybe we do. Tell me, what sort of things do you enjoy doing for fun?”

Shivering under the gaze, Shouichi forced himself to sip the tea. The warmth helped and he lazily swirled the cup a little. “I enjoy reading and robotics. I also like chess.”

“Chess?” Byakuran’s eyes lit. “You enjoy strategy games?”

“I do.” Shouichi watched the light in Byakuran’s eyes glow, almost alive with a passion Shouichi hadn’t seen before. “I take it you do too?”

“Yes, I do.” Byakuran replied with a smile. “I’ve always enjoyed solving puzzles and using my mind to solve problems. When I was younger, I used to go into chess competitions.”

Shouichi blinked. Somehow, the conversation radiated genuine and true. It also held an air of ease that Byakuran always wanted for them. Maybe agreeing to tea with Byakuran wasn’t the worst idea.

“You did? I used to too, actually.” Shouichi grinned. “I also used to go into science fairs with my robotics.”

“That’s impressive. I’m horrible with machines.” Byakuran said with a light laugh. “Perhaps you can show me some of your work some time.”

“I could.” Shouichi agreed. “If you’d like.”

“I am the one suggesting it, Sho-chan.” Byakuran fondly grinned. “So, yes, I would like it.”

Shouichi flushed but his heart, for once, pulsed with ease. “All right. I’ll make a mental note to show you my work sometime.”

Byakuran sipped his tea. “I’d appreciate it. So, I take it that means you’re not into sports?”

“I was the stereotypical chess, math, and science geek.” Shouichi admitted. “You?”

“I enjoy martial arts.” Byakuran replied. “Any form, really. I’ve dabbled in them all.”

“Oh, wow.” Shouichi stared. “I’m afraid I’m not athletically inclined.”

“That’s fine.” Byakuran tapped his fingers on the tea cup. “I’ll simply have to show you martial arts sometime, in exchange for you showing me robotics.”

“Fair.” Shouichi laughed.

~

The evening bled quickly away. Shouichi managed to leave the table when he finished his tea and serve Byakuran. Once the meal ended, Shouichi walked Byakuran to the front. When Byakuran pulled him close, Shouichi expected another note in his suit jacket. However, Byakuran simply held Shouichi, staring at him. A small beat in Shouichi’s heart fluttered but he pressed onward. The glow from their conversation still lingered in his throat and mind.

“Have a good evening and safe trip.” Shouichi gently said. “I’ll see you when you’re back.”

“Yes, of course.” Byakuran muttered, his gaze not leaving Shouichi. “Two weeks…” He half muttered.

“I’m sure it will go by fast.” Shouichi assured. “I won’t have time to miss you.”

Byakuran groaned, almost pained at the words. Shouichi opened his mouth, but his words were silenced by Byakuran pressing his lips against Shouichi’s. The kiss was wild, everything that Shouichi didn’t realize could actually happen in a kiss. Byakuran clutched Shouichi and pressed him to his body, ravishing his mouth. Tongues curled and soon Shouichi’s back was pressed against the door of the restaurant. The suit was wrinkling but Shouichi couldn’t care, not with the way Byakuran was kissing him. Arms looped around and secured Shouichi’s head, fingers tangling in the locks. When they pulled apart, Shouichi’s lips were swollen, Byakuran’s lips were pink, and his had a heavy look in his eyes.

“B-Byakuran…” Shouichi tried to regain his air.

“Sho-chan.”

Another kiss, another full, intense kiss. Shouichi was consumed, devoured. It didn’t matter that Byakuran had eaten dinner already. The hunger in his lips and tongue as he devoured Shouichi were akin to a man who found water in a desert. Pulling back, Byakuran peppered kisses along Shouichi’s jaw, down his neck, nibbling and nipping.

“B-Byakuran!” Shouichi scrambled his hands on the man’s broad shoulders. “I… I…”

“I was foolish to wait so long.” Byakuran pulled back. His gaze was dark, his pupils blown with lust. “What I wouldn’t do right now to take you home with me.” His fingers brushed against Shouichi’s lips.

Home with him. Shouichi wished his heart didn’t jump the way it did, but it did. (Even if Byakuran was most likely lost in the moment.)

“However, now you’ll miss me, won’t you? You’ll think about our kiss while I’m away.” Byakuran whispered against Shouichi’s lips, leaning in. “Was that your first kiss?”

Was it embarrassing to tell Byakuran it was? Shouichi bit his lip.

“You didn’t hate it, did you?” Byakuran may have phased it like a question but he wasn’t asking. The statement was heavier than any look or gaze.

“I…” Shouichi breathed out.

Perhaps Byakuran was still using him for entertainment. Maybe this game of fondness and attention had escalated in a small spike of a moment before it crashed down when Byakuran returned. Distance made the heart grow fonder but it also could make affections die. Shouichi wasn’t naïve. There was no way Byakuran actually liked Shouichi in the capacity of a true relationship. However, Byakuran wasn’t asking Shouichi to date him. He was asking if Shouichi liked the kiss. Kissing wasn’t a commitment. It was an act and Byakuran was simply asking if Shouichi enjoyed their kisses and wasn’t upset by the sudden physical contact.

“I didn’t hate it.” Shouichi honestly told Byakuran.

“Your honesty…” Byakuran sighed, “It’s so pure.” He then leaned in and nibbled on Shouichi’s bottom lip and pressed a soft kiss a second later. “However, now I know that you’ll think about me when I’m gone.”

Byakuran pulled away. Shouichi slumped against the door of the restaurant and exhaled sharply. It hadn’t been a minute and his lips still tingled, his neck ached, and Shouichi was unnaturally warm. He resisted the urge to rub his lips. Byakuran was right; Shouichi would be thinking of him for the two weeks.

“Good night, Sho-chan.” Byakuran had straightened his jacket before slipping his fingers into Shouichi’s ruffled suit jacket pocket. “Sleep well.”

He left looking too composed for someone who had pinned Shouichi to the door and kissed him senseless. Shouichi groaned and rubbed his head, hoping he didn’t appear too dishevelled. Reaching into his pocket, Shouichi pulled out the latest card.

Like all the other cards this one was on white paper. Written on the card in black in was a number Shouichi immediately recognized as an international number. Then, underneath was another message.

_For when you miss me._

_-Byakuran_

When. Not even an “if”. Shouichi tucked the card back and turned to cleaning up. His lips tingled and his mind screamed how unprofessional kissing a guest at his work place was. However, Shouichi tuned the voice out, pressing his fingers to his lips for a moment before finishing up his shift.

~

Unlike the Fridays before, the two weeks dragged. Shouichi worked and went to class the same as he always did. Only this time, an invisible weight kept following him. First and foremost, everyone that Friday evening knew what happened. Shouichi couldn’t hide his rumpled clothes, messed hair, and kiss swollen lips. Upon returning him Shouichi realized that Byakuran also left marks on his neck. They were light, barely red, but present for a couple of days. Next, as Byakuran promised, Shouichi couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Shouichi caught himself multiple times in the day touching his lips. His body tingled at the memory of Byakuran against him, the heat lingering deep in the recesses of his mind. At work Shouichi couldn’t look at the door for more than a few seconds before combusting into a ball of blushes.

The dining hall also felt empty, meaningless guests upon meaningless guests. Shouichi served and was polite, however, the spark inside him when seeing Byakuran never ignited. No matter how many people Shouichi served, no matter the gorgeous dresses or the crisp suits. Even his regular uniform was a restriction, almost mocking Shouichi with the consistent reminder that Byakuran wasn’t present. Even afterwards, while Shouichi changed, the inside of his suit didn’t have a special message or card. The pocket was empty every evening.

The note Byakuran had left him sat on Shouichi’s dresser, the number staring blandly out. Every evening Shouichi’s fingers twitched when he went to bed, almost wanting to pull the number and call Byakuran, time zones be damned. However, even when Shouichi’s heart twisted and ached, especially after his work shifts, he left the number alone and unused. It was best this way. The aching and longing for Byakuran was merely fascination and fantasy. Shouichi didn’t have to make a fool out of himself by longing after Byakuran, even if he was slowly being bound and gagged by the man, sinking into their strange relations. Whatever those relations were, they were best left on the wayside and not wishing for anything more.

So, Shouichi focused on his work and school. He started to read more in the evenings or work on some robotics as a means of distraction. Even with the two weeks dragging, Shouichi had to pretend to be occupied.

It was why, when the two weeks were over, Shouichi did his best to ignore the spark in his gut, the curling and coiling of anticipation that leaked thick and heavy inside. His phone suddenly was a weight and every light up of his screen made Shouichi’s heart ache and burn. When nothing from Byakuran came up, Shouichi also ignored his heart plummeting a little.

Then, on Thursday his phone lit up with a single message, Shouichi didn’t allow his heart to soar, though it jumped at seeing Byakuran’s name on the screen. Opening it up, Shouichi saw an address as well as pin for his GPS. Underneath read it read:

_“Six thirty. Wear the lilac tie.”_

 The message had nothing else but it rang loud and clear. A full body shiver raced down Shouichi’s spine. With numb fingers, Shouichi looked the address up. It led to a well-off residential area and to mansion.

Byakuran’s home.

The smart thing to do would be to ignore the message and have Byakuran find him on Friday. It would be interesting to see what his reaction to Shouichi ignoring the summons would be, but Shouichi wasn’t cruel. He had no reason, beyond the twisting and coiling of his gut and heart, to say no.

So, that evening Shouichi called a taxi and asked to be driven to the area. He wore the first suit Byakuran had gifted him, though left the cufflinks at home, just because walking around with that blatant of a gift didn’t feel smart.

When the taxi arrived at the mansion, Shouichi paid the driver and exited. Outside was a gate and two guards posted. Upon seeing Shouichi, however, they bowed to him and opened the gate.

“Shouichi-sama, Byakuran-sama has asked us to guide you into the mansion.”

“Thank you.” Shouichi stared at the mansion.

It was Western in design and had a rather modest front yard with no fountain, like the movies showed. The entrance was well lit and upon entering the mansion, Shouichi saw it was also modest inside. Sure, everything was expensive and polished, but there was no grand staircase needlessly taking up space or a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Instead the walls were a warm brown and the floor hardwood. The guards led Shouichi through and into an open dining room. Byakuran was sitting at a rather large table, smiling. Upon seeing him, Shouichi’s heart leapt in a foolish manner.

“Sho-chan!” Byakuran called out. “I’ve missed you.”

Shouichi walked into the open room, until he was standing by Byakuran. With them out of the restaurant, Shouichi froze. What did he do now? The setting was unfamiliar.

“No hello? No “I’ve missed you too?” Not even a smile?”

“I… hello.” Shouichi settled. “Good evening.”

“So stiff!” Byakuran stood up. “Tell me, did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Shouichi blinked. “What makes you think that?”

“You didn’t call me while I was away.” Byakuran pouted. “So, I figured I must have done something wrong. Truthfully, you showing up wasn’t entirely figured out. I thought for sure I’d have to track you down to The Floating Lantern.”

“I… I almost considered it.”

“Considered it!” Byakuran pouted further. “How horrible! Sho-chan is teasing me.”

He then dropped the pout and reached out, pulling Shouichi into him. “None the less, you came here for me.”

In Byakuran’s arms, Shouichi smelt the earthy, citrus smell that always followed Byakuran. Only, now Byakuran was holding Shouichi so tightly that his head was against Byakuran’s shoulder.

“Um…” Shouichi muttered, his hands useless at his side.

“I missed you.” Byakuran repeated, breath tickling Shouichi’s hair. “But you’re here now.” He then pulled Shouichi back. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Hungry?”

“I didn’t call you here simply to see and hug you, though that was a large factor in my invite.” Byakuran rested an arm over Shouichi’s shoulders. “I wish for us to have dinner together. You’re always serving me, so this time, allow me to treat you.”

Treat him. Byakuran had bought him fancy clothes, expensive items, given his number, and now invited Shouichi to his house for a meal. Shouichi’s heart burst but he couldn’t live in a bubble of denial any longer. Stepping away, Shouichi hated how the heat from Byakuran’s lost arm ached.

“Sho-chan?”

“Look, I know what you think of me.”

“You do?” Byakuran mildly asked.

“I know I’m some sort of pet project, some kind of strange fascination. I’m flattered, really, but this,” Shouichi gestured around them, “this is beyond a fascination. For other people this is a date and for us I know it isn’t so I think I should leave. I’ll see you on Friday, if you like at the restaurant —”

Byakuran moved and shoved Shouichi down, onto the table. The hard surface of the wood hit Shouichi’s back and soon Byakuran’s weight followed. Pinning Shouichi to the table, Byakuran lifted Shouichi’s chin, making him look up.

“Sho-chan, what part of this made you think you’re a passing fancy for me?”

“I…”

“Do you think I go around buying suits, cufflinks, and shoes for every pretty person I meet? Do you think I share my private numbers with anyone off the street? Do you think I give my address and invite you to dinner because you’re just a fascination?” Shouichi opened his mouth. Byakuran leaned further in, eyes molten. “Do you think, “Byakuran breathed, “that I kiss anyone like I kissed you two weeks ago?”

Shouichi couldn’t breathe but he forced the oxygen into his lungs anyways. “All those things a sugar daddy could do for any pretty thing.”

“Sugar Daddy?” Byakuran asked, amusement dripping thickly off his voice. “I’m probably only a couple years older than you, but do those years count?” He then laughed. “You’re under some strange assumption so perhaps I should clear things up.”

Byakuran leaned back, but still had Shouichi pinned to the table. Shouichi wiggled a bit to regain a sense of control but Byakuran’s hand still rested on his chin.

“I like you Sho-chan. I was drawn to you the moment we met. Why else would I have gone through the effort of renting the restaurant out every Friday? I did so because it was a safe, relatable ground for us. However, I don’t want our relationship simply in the restaurant. I want to know you. That’s why I asked you to sit for tea. I want to date you, Sho-chan. I want to learn more about you and your robotics and play chess with you. I also want to kiss, hold, and wake up in bed with you. I want to wake up to a blurry Sho-chan who needs to run off to class. I want to wake up and know that even if I’m at work you will be home for me.”

“So, tell me you’ll say yes.” Byakuran leaned back in. “Tell me because having you under me like this is too tempting.”

Shouichi stared, jaw unhinged. Byakuran… wanted an honest relationship with him? It wasn’t just about the expensive clothes and gifts? Suddenly, the past encounters rushed by Shouichi with a sign screaming in bold letters “HE LIKES YOU”.

“Or, is there someone else you like?” Byakuran asked quiet but deadly. “If so, I’ll prove to you that I like you Sho-chan.”

Prove to him. Byakuran wanted him. Shouichi’s mind melted and boiled. It curled and lapped in the memories of him and Byakuran. Ever since he had met Byakuran, Shouichi’s world had slowly collapsed into and around Byakuran and their interactions. Lying about that wasn’t going to help. Lying to Byakuran was also not an option. Byakuran was open, honest with Shouichi, so he had to be too. Even if that honesty was resulted by being pinned to a table like some harlequin romance.

“I… I’d like that.” Shouichi muttered. “Dating you I mean. Only if you’re telling me the truth because if I end up being some passing fancy, I’ll—”

Byakuran kissed Shouichi silent. He pressed Shouichi to the table and kissed feverishly. The intensity of their kiss was beyond the one in the restaurant. Byakuran kissed like he was chasing Shouichi’s soul, wanting to taste it in his mouth, roll it along his tongue, before swallowing it and consuming Shouichi in the process. The heat was all encompassing and Shouichi burned once more. He had been burning all this time, just not realizing that instead of lighting a single piece of wood, Byakuran was lighting Shouichi up like a bonfire.

When they pulled away, Byakuran let out a long moan and pressed his lips into Shouichi’s neck.

“You taste divine and you look so good, spread out for me on this table. I want to devour you.”

Shouichi gasped as Byakuran’s lips pressed into his neck, sucking and licking the skin there. Stars danced behind Shouichi’s eyes and it took all his effort to speak.

“We… we need to eat dinner first.”

“I am eating my dinner.” Byakuran muttered. “I just wanted to skip to dessert first is all.”

That analogy wasn’t original but having it aimed at Shouichi was. He flushed. “You!!! Dinner first. We haven’t even had a proper first date yet.”

“Oh? Sho-chan thinks we would be losing clothes so soon?” Byakuran coyly asked.

Well, it would have been coy had Shouichi not felt the growing heat between not just him but Byakuran. He narrowed his eyes. “Am I wrong?”

Byakuran’s lips twitched. “You’re not wrong.” He admitted before laughing. “I love your backbone.” He then climbed off Shouichi and extended a hand. “Dinner. Then, I’ll see about undressing you.” He then gave a dark smile. “After all, everything on Sho-chan belongs to me.”

Byakuran then trailed his hand through Shouichi’s hair. “And if everything on Sho-chan belongs to me, then by default, Sho-chan is mine.”

The possessiveness drove a stake through Shouichi’s heart. He swallowed thickly. “Don’t get too cocky. I’ll belong to you tonight.”

“Tonight.” Byakuran repeated. “Tonight, Sho-chan is mine.”

His voice dipped and Shouichi did nothing to hide the shiver down his spine. Byakuran darkly smiled.

“Now, my dearest Sho-chan, let’s have dinner, shall we?” He laid his arm across Shouichi’s shoulder.

The weight of his arm was once again a binding and a gag. Like the suit Shouichi was wearing and like the look Byakuran was levelling him. All of these things were meant to hold Shouichi where Byakuran wanted him: at his side.

Shouichi half smiled. “Let’s eat.”

Byakuran tugged Shouichi out of the dining room and into a more intimate setting. The table was small and could fit only two people. Sitting Shouichi down, Byakuran kissed Shouichi one more time, as though he had to brand his presence into Shouichi’s being.

**Author's Note:**

> The Floating Lantern: I had a lot of fun making up this restaurant.
> 
> Yume: means dream. I really needed another character for Shouichi to bounce off, so she was created.
> 
> Tea: I thought it would be fun for Byakuran to continually order tea because Shouichi likes it and suggested it.
> 
> Lilac: Byakuran's colour and he's Very Pleased to see Shouichi in it
> 
> The Gifts: I had fun with them and Byakuran didn't do anything too nefarious to get Shouichi's address. Rest assured. How he got his address though is up to you. (Honestly though, it's probably something mundane like looking up in the phone book mundane.)
> 
> Lilac flowers: I associate Byakuran with lilacs and lavender. I wasn't playing any flower message games this time.
> 
> Robotics and chess: Hobbies I see Shouichi having and pretty canon of Shouichi.
> 
> Martial Arts: My way of hinting that Byakuran can fight (and may be a Mafia boss).
> 
> Restaurant kiss: I almost didn't happen but Byakuran was so Thirsty that it did happen.


End file.
